slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning of The End. (ST3 After-story reupload)
Protagonists: *Mark (ZachofAniville15sAlt) *Eyeo (eyeofcuthulu) *Sven (RabbitofWisdom) *SGT. Miles *Commander Max(Welp89) *Bruo (Dobonsplayer143) *The Commander (Official Leobear Productions) *Unknown Tubby (Wiffplays) *Rood (Hectoe14) *Tempus (Official Leobear Productions) *The Guardian Antagonists: *Noo Noo (Before he turn into fighting robot) *Tinky winky *Po *Sliced Tubby (Randomdude67) *Piter (RabbitOfWisdom) *The Molten Monster (TheSoulessBeginner23) *Kubase (Kubase123) *Croc Dipsy (Dipsy.exe) *Noo Noo (Mutant Robot) (EvanVizuett) If you want to join, Just ask! I'll be making The Story on Paragraph form if the slots are full. (13/20) It seems that our heroes are gaining more allies! So are the villains too... Story: After The Guardian joined forces with Noo noo and became an Infected, Many more Slendytubbies and Infected tubbies appeared from many places. The military were wiped out and few survived. Soon enough, SGT. Miles found the second commander from the past wars. As they were exploring, They found more tubbies that are still healthy. As of now, They are trying to stop the New borns and The infected from spreading by finding a diesease and fighting back. Chapter 0 (Prolouge) (Area: Military base) (After fleeing from battle because of his team being destroyed, He seeked help from The Military base.) (Geraldo took notice of his presense.) Geraldo: Hmm... Is everything all right out there? (Miles looks around.) SGT. Miles: Huh? Who's there? Immediately show yourself! (Geraldo took a step out of the shadows.) Geraldo: Sorry. Forgot to introudce myself. The name's Geraldo and position is Commander. SGT. Miles: Commander? Why didn't you aid us in battle? (Silence overtakes Geraldo.) Geraldo: If I do, I'll get myself killed- Wait...You came for help, Yes? SGT. Miles: Correct but, How? Geraldo: I was once like you but, No one answered. SGT. Miles: Very well. Should we gather more people? ???: I think you got the people you need to aid you. SGT. Miles & Geraldo: Huh? (Commander Max steps out of a Tent.) SGT. Miles: Who are you? Commander Max: Name's Max and I'm a commander too. SGT. Miles: So, You didn't aid us too? Commander Max: Well, I'm waiting for the "Perfect" time to do this so... (Commander Max claps loud and Mark, Sven and Bruo came out from the shadows.) Geraldo: So you guys been waiting for him too? Mark, Sven & Bruo: Correct! (Suddenly, A Giant Teletubby walked into the field of the base.) SGT. Miles: WHAT THE HECK?!?!? Geraldo: WHO MADE YOU WELCOME? Commander Max: Don't worry boys, This big fella' right here is the biggest recruit you'll need! Eyeo: Sup. (All are silent.) ~Meanwhile at The Custard Facility~ Noo Noo: Everything seems according to plan. Is there anyone in this world that can give me a REAL challenge? Po: We should get going. There may be someone who might actually do. The Guardian: Hmph. If they do, I'll bet that they'll be still alive after what I've done to them. Noo Noo: Silence! We are going to make a plan on where to go next. If not, We'll be lost. ???: Hmm. Seems good to join in here. (They turn around.) Noo Noo: Hmm... Is someone there? (Sliced Tubby crawls to the top while his bottom half just walks.) Sliced Tubby: We'll be happy to help your little plan there. Noo Noo: Ok. You are in the plan afterall. Sliced Tubby: Very well. Let us get started. (END OF PROLOUGE) Chapter 1: The Journey (As the Team reached for The Outerlands, Geraldo is mumbling something which Commander Max noticed.) Commander Max: Whatchu' saying there boy? Geraldo: Nothing, Nothing. Just a little hungry that's all. (He spots a custard which he didn't noticed was infected.) Commander Max: Geraldo no! (But it was too late.) Commander Max: Oh my god. EVERYBODY RUN! (They all fled. As they fled, Geraldo is dieing real fast.) Noo Noo: Hmm... Should we go and capture him? Po: The choice is yours. Noo Noo: Well then, Let us give him a another custard to speed up his transformation. (And he did. He transformed into a shadow.) Noo Noo: We must leave. There is no need for him anymore. (They all leave. And one of them dropped a Healing Custard.) The Insane One: ...? (He shakes his head. And heads for the custard.) The Insane One: ☀❄︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ⬧︎♒︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ ❒︎♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎♏︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ⧫︎❒︎♋︎■︎⬧︎♐︎□︎❒︎❍︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎��︎ ✋︎ ⬥︎□︎■︎��︎⧫︎ ♌︎♏︎ ♋︎ ❍︎□︎■︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ ♋︎■︎⍓︎❍︎□︎❒︎♏︎✏︎ (He ate the custard. And He slowly transforms back into his normal form.) Chapter 2: The Revenge (As the team was heading into a forest, Geraldo suddenly found them. This startled eyeo.) Eyeo: Huh? How did you find us? Geraldo: Uh... Lucky guess? Commander Max: Alright boys, Follow the elder here. (Everyone agrees while Noo Noo and the others stalk them.) Noo Noo: Ok Po. We planned this. Ready? Po: Been ready since you planned this. (She jumps out of a bush, Taking two people out of the team. Geraldo notices this.) Geraldo: Guys! Two of us are gone! Commander Max: Hmm... Must've been those scandals. Come on! Let's find them! Geraldo and Eyeo, Go to the right and chase the red one while I chase the other two! (They all split up. While Eyeo and Geraldo are chasing Po, Geraldo found someone real serious. Geraldo stopped while Eyeo kept on going.) Geraldo: Huh? Who are you? Sven: Oh. So you found me. Good job. You may do your...Whatever you and your friend are doing just now. Geraldo: WHAT?!?!? ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'LL GET KILLED BY PREDATORS HERE! Sven: So what? I'm skilled. (He stands up, Showing all scars and bruises around his body.) Geraldo: Jeez! You don't look like it! Sven: Don't worry. I'm really skilled. Geraldo: Nope! You aren't! You gotta come with us now! (Geraldo grabs him while Sven is refusing to go but can't.) Sven: Let me go! I can handle myself! Geraldo: No! If I just left you there, You'll get killed! Sven: ...Fine. I'll come. IF YOU JUST LET GO OF MY ARM! (Geraldo lets go.) Sven: So, Where did your Friend go? Geraldo: Over there! I can still see him over there! (They ran to Eyeo's direction.) (Commander Max's direction) Commander Max: Hey come back here you Idiots! (They all got away.) Commander Max: Crud! I should follow those two now! (Meanwhile...) Noo Noo: So, That's the High rank Commander? He looks old to be running like that. Sliced Tubby: Don't judge him by his looks. Sure he looks old but, He's great at making firearms out of nothing. Noo Noo: Ok. He's more of a threat now. (They notice a sound of rustling bushes near them.) Sliced Tubby: Looks like someone wants to join our team. Noo Noo: How can you be so sure? Sliced Tubby: I know the movements of bushes and what they mean. Noo Noo: ...Ok. (Piter came out of the bushes, Holding a dead soldier's head.) Sliced tubby: So, You did that recently? (Piter nods.) Noo Noo: You're good enough I guess. Chapter 3: The Chase (As the four are chasing Po, Geraldo stopped once more to find a Alpha Custard.) Geraldo: What's this custard doing here? (Geraldo scanned this custard with his CUS-Scanner 32.1.) Geraldo: This is an Alpha custard. Intresting... I wonder if this custard does something good to me... (He ate the custard and returned to the team.) Commander Max: Where have you been, Boy? Geraldo: Oh nothing, Max. Let's keep on chasing them! (Soon, Geraldo's body begins to ache, And soon, He stops once again but, Commander Max noticed.) Commander Max: Boy! Are you alright? Geraldo: I'm fine...It hurts...So Much... Commander Max: Come on! We gotta go! (Geraldo collapses. Sven carries him.) Sven: Come on, Gramps! Let's go! (They continue on.) Eyeo: Gotcha! (Eyeo grabs Po and they both fall, Freeing Mark and Bruo.) Po: I don't even need them anymore. Once the plan is finished, You'll be all dead. (Po disappears into thin air.) Mark: Woah! What happened to him, Max? Bruo: I think he ate a custard I think... Commander Max: Come on, Boys! Let's make a shelter now then we'll leave this place in the morning. (They gathered materials to make a cabin and headed inside.) Commander Max: So, How's Geraldo's health, Bruo? Bruo: His body is fine except, Everything in his nerves are aching. Mark: Is there any cure to this? Bruo: None. Not even the custard that healed him can reverse this. Commander Max: Let's hope he doesn't kill us in the morning. (They all slept with exception of Eyeo.) (As he was going to sleep, Eyeo noticed something growing behind Geraldo's back.) (He took this as a hallucination and went to bed.) -----Morning----- (They all wake up.) Commander Max: Oh, So now you woken up huh. Geraldo: Yeah... But my head really hurts... Commander Max: I'm sure it'll go away. Come on guys, Let's go to the Facility to make the cure! (They all leave with the exception of Geraldo which was growing more arms and wings.) Geraldo: Hey guys! I found the Facility! (They all look up, Shocked.) Eyeo: How can you fly? Geraldo: It must've been the custard I ate yesterday. Oh well. Let's go! Chapter 4: The Horde (As the team were passing through some metal bars, Noo Noo and the others dropped a bucket filled with custard juice however, Geraldo noticed.) Geraldo: Guys look out! (He pushed everyone out of the way and he got spilled.) Geraldo:...Grahhhhh.... Sven: What's happening to him? Commander Max: He's transforming again! Everybody run! (Noo Noo and the others disappear.) Sven: We keep running and running old man! We gotta do something other than running! Mark:...Aha! I got a Healing custard stored in my bag! (He throws the custard at Geraldo and he suddenly falls unconcious.) Geraldo:... It's no use for me...Run... (He finally transforms into The Molten Creature.) Mark: What The... Commander Max: We can't heal him anymore! We have to shoot him down! Eyeo: No wait! (But it was too late. Geraldo is shot down and was laying on the ground silently.) Eyeo:...No... Mark & Commander Max: We gotta find the lab and make the cure Eyeo! (They all fled. While they fled, Noo Noo returned and gave Geraldo a custard.) Noo Noo: This should keep you alive. (He disappears.) (Commander Max and the others find the lab with hundreds of New Borns surrounding it.) Sven: Damn it! If Geraldo was still alive, He would've killed all of those things in a second! ???: So, You wanted a way to get in there? Sven: Huh? Rood: The name's Rood. Nice to meet ya. Eyeo: Ok, Enough talk, Tell us the way in already- Rood: Calm down there big guy, We have to think of it first. (Eyeo was silent.) --Meanwhile-- Noo Noo: So, We have the commander in our side now. Po: He'll be in good use for us. Guardian:...(I must...Fight the infection...INISDE OF ME!) (The Guardian knocks all of the team out and flees.) Guardian: I must help them before the plan is complete! Chapter 5: The Plan (As the team think of a plan, The Guardian finds them near a tent.) Guardian: Hey guys! Commander Max: So you wanna mess with us again? I'll teach ya a- Guardian: Nononono not that, I'm here to inform you that Geraldo is still alive but, He's still his melting form. Commander Max:...Ok. Aside from that, Why did you come to us? Guardian: I'm here to aid you on your journey. Commander Max: Ok. Bruo! Get him some Healing custard and let's go! (3 hours later...) Unknown Tubby: Ok, so here's the plan. Commander Max gets a Rocket launcher from a new born and distracts the horde. While they're away, We get inside and kill all the security so none shall bother us. Commander Max: Oh! That's great plan! IF YOU INTEND TO KILL ME WITH IT! Unknown Tubby: Don't worry. You can real fast yes? Commander Max: Well, That IS true. (They execute the plan. When they got inside, All they see is blood all over the walls and the floor.) Guardian: What the heck happened here? Sven: Someone must've killed them all before us. Cmon! Let's find the Laboratory! ???: Hehehehe. You guys are a great team. But this is the end for you all. (Guardian heard the whisper.) Guardian: Guys look out! (Kubase swipes the team but misses.) Kubase: Hmm... Great ears Guardian. Guardian: Heh, I listen very close- (He gets knocked out. The team was scared except for Unknown Tubby.) Unknown Tubby: Guys, It's time to run. Sven: You think? (They fled while Kubase chases them.) Unknown Tubby: Damn! He's fast! Sven: If my Calculations are correct, this satellite station must be big! Rood: (Whispering) Quick! Hide in groups while I throw a smoke bomb! Sven: Gotcha! (Rood stops and throws a Smoke Bomb infront of Kubase) Rood: Good luck. (Rood quietly escapes while Kubase is stunned from the gas.) Kubase: Damn that Rood! I'll catch ya, I'll catch all of you! (OUTSIDE THE SATELLITE STATION) Commander Max: These little pests just wont stop following, will they? I guess I'm gonna have to take a detour to the mountains and fire them there! (Commander Max heads right into the direction of the Teletubby Mountains while the New Born army follows mindlessly.) Chapter 6: The Failure -------- Teletubby Mountains - ??? --------- Commander Max: (Pant) I think (Pant) I lost them... Now, what area of the mountains did I reach? ???: I see that you have reached me. Commander Max: What the?!?! Who's there? ???: Nobody. Commander Max: But who are you then... ???: ...Hold on...I hear SOMETHING approaching, and it's fast! Quick, hide under the piles of snow until I say so. (Commander Max immediately buries himself under the tundra a bit for him to breathe and suddenly hears footsteps.) '???: So, what is the status of the cure developement, C'''. ???: '''78%. Some ingredients are missing. ???: Damn. I've shoudda' known that I've missed something back there. C', what's the remaining ingredients? ('C 'begins to talk quietly while '??? listens carefully.) Commander Max: What the h-heck is this? I c-c-can't hear a-anything! ???: Huh?' '''Hold up '''C', I think there's someone with us. (??? goes searching through the snow until they stop in front at Commander Max, still hidden.) ???:...Another dead body... That THING's never gonna stop killing people. Aiight' C', tell me the missing ingredients again. Commander Max: (Wait a minute...There's a hostile here? Then, who's picking up the bodies? So that's why there's blood when I was climbing up.) '???: Alright C''', I'm gonna go back to that ''Lab over there in the distance. If there's anyone over there, I'll make sure to gun them down. People are not worth trusting anymore. ???: Ok. I'll gun down Someone that's infected. (??? '''walks away from them.) Commander Max: (GASP) THAT W-WAS C-C-COLD! ???: If you heard what he said, '''You better start running. Commander Max: Why? What did the creature looked like and where is it now? ?'': (''Loud Screaming) Commander Max: Oh. (Commander Max runs away from the screams until he found a metal hatch barely visible under the snow.) Commander Max: If it has no hands, it'll have a hard time opening this! (Commander Max jumps inside lands on a Soft Cushion.) Commander Max: Hmm? What did I land on? I better light on a flare because it's REALLY dark in here! (He lights up a match to see a body. LOTS OF THEM.) Commander Max: Oh no. --------------'SATELLITE LAB' - OUTSIDE---------------- ???: Hmm... It looks like someone has made quite a mess... No! I don't have time for this! I got to hurry and grab Formula X-38! (They step in, realising that the lab is filled with smoke.) ???: What the(Cough)? This(wheeze) wasn't here before!(Cough) (They put on a gas mask and walked straight ahead.) ???: What's going on here...? Kubase:... ???: Hello? Kubase: Got...You... ???: What? (They dodged Kubase's attack and got away.) ???: What...was that thing? No matter. I'll get that formula and I'll never have to see those mutant face ever again- (??? hits someone and immediately grabs a gun) ???: Ok! Show yourselves or you get the gun! Unknown Tubby: Woah woah woah, hold on there! Don't be so aggressive all of a sudden! ???: Eh? Sven: We're just finding something too! Bruo: A Cure. ???: Well, does it need more ingredients? Eyeo: No. This is all that we need to cure all of them. ???: Are you serious? One ingredient is enough to cure THEM? Rood: He's right. (They look back to see Rood quietly listening.) Rood: One ingredient is not enough. So tell me, where are the missing ingredients? ???: I have already gathered them all. I'm still looking for Formula X-38. Sven: A formula- (??? fires the gun at the roof) ???: Listen up boy, this world is dying real fast and if we don't save it quickly, everything as we know it will DIE. Sven:... Rood: Harsh... ???: Don't question it. Now, let's find that formula. (They split up into two groups while the Guardian crawls slowly after them.) (Croc-Dipsy steps on the Guardian and snarls) Croc-Dipsy: You're not gettin' away this time, you son of a bitch Guardian: ... ---- Team Rood and ??? ---- Rood: So, where is this formula and why did you need it? ???: Didn't I tell you guys already? I came for the formula because it's made in here and it's the last ingredient for the cure! Rood: Where is this "Cure" located? ???: The east side of the Teletubby Mountains. (Rood stops in shock) Rood: (Crap! I think Commander Max said that he's going to the mountains to lure the infected there!) ???: Hey, you ok? Is it something that I said? Rood: N-Nothing! Let's go and grab that formula and leave this place! ----- Team Sven, Bruo and Eyeo ----- Sven: Gee, that bastard sure is rude! Eyeo: Just get it though your mind that he may be the key to saving the world. Bruo: Really? Is that how feels about himself? Eyeo: Maybe. Sven: I doubt that he'll be nice to us after finishing that cure. Guys...Hellllp...ple-e-ease... Eyeo: Hold on guys, I think I hear someone... Sven: It sounds like...The Guardian! Bruo: Shoot! We forgot about him! ---- Team Rood and ??? '---- Rood: Was that...The Guardian? Darn! '???: Wait, who's that? Rood: I'll tell you later, let's go! (The five rush back to the room The Guardian to see Croc Dipsy) Croc-Dipsy: Hey!, "Roodie". you just in time to witness the fun. Rood: What are you gonna do, bite his head off? Sven: Rood! Don't give him ideas! (??? fires another shot from his gun.) ???: End of the line, sweetheart. Let him go, and we'll let you go. Got it? Or this gun's bullet will end up on your face. Eyeo: Face it. There's no way you can beat five guys. Just give up. (Rood finds Noo Noo) Chapter 7: The Transformation Croc-Dipsy: You don't know who I am do you? I am the survivor, bullets won't hurt me, so try it, I dare you. (he puts the gun to his forehead) ???: ...? (??? '''proceeds to fire the gun onto Croc-Dipsy while Rood inspects Noo-Noo) Rood: How did Noo Noo get here? He's all broken and there's lots of ''Red Goo'' all over him. Sven: Uh Rood? Rood: What is it? Sven: Got a problem here! Rood: Huh? (Rood then turns around to see the four cornered by Croc-Dipsy) Rood: Oh you got to be kidding me. Guradian: R-Rood...I g-g-got something... go to that room with those monitors....activate the fumes... ----- Teletubby Mountains - '''Secret Lair ----- Commander Max: So. This is where all those bodies went. I wonder if I can salvage something here. (He proceeds to search around the place until he found a Diary.) Commander Max: Hmm... a Diary... I wonder who owns this? (Proceeds to read) Entry #1 Hey Hey Hey! Whaddya know, I got my first diary today! I know today's gonna be great because I was suggested for a Strength Custard! They say that it removes the infection from your body and makes you buffed! I can't wait! Entry #2 -Torn Apart- Entry #3 I feel. Nothing. I feel. Hopeless. Must find. Blood to sustain power. Entry #4 -Torn Apart- (All the other parts are just becoming more and more messed up until it was just scribbles.) Commander Max: (hears noises), what was that? Noo-Noo: *Becomes Robot monster* Croc-Dipsy was unharmed)